Lord Megatron
by Tsumiden
Summary: Sam is Megatron’s pet, humans are trying to free their world and the autobots are almost too late to save them. what will they do? chapter 1 revised!
1. Chapter 1

i own nothign here and the plot bunny is adopted. this is iun responce to a chalenge on the live journal comunity **tf2007fun** PXW's caged bird challenge

Prologue

It had been a long time since he had seen any place outside, he had forgotten there was an outside. He, the personal toy of their lord received few befits aside from the fact no other Decepticon could touch him. He could not walk around the citadel by himself; he had to follow lord Megatron around or any other given the task of walking him.

The sky above the citadel was a sickly grey, matching the walls that surrounded him. Trailing his fingers along the roughened wall, he took in the surroundings. Not far from the balcony, he and his watcher Bonecrusher occupied, there was a small park.

From their height, they could easily see the few human slaves "playing" for their master's enjoyment. The demented form of play involved battling and killing each other in spectacularly bloody fashion. He had been, was a champion at these games having never lost to any other slave.

Now he no longer fought or was allowed to be outside, he had not seen his master in a few days and was enjoying the respite. The lord seemed to like keeping him on the arm of his throne as he looked over his underlings and their work. It was a just a part of his life, nothing that he could change.

Today however, something was different. They all seemed to be in hurry to watching waiting. Their slaves ignored in favor of something else something that had fallen from the sky only days ago.


	2. Chapter 2

here we go chapter 1 i would like to enphasizre that own nothing or there would have been more robot sex thank you and enjoy the fic,

warnings:: if anybody seems inda occ this is basicaly an AU things might seem a little differnt

0000000000000000000

Title:: Lord Megatron

author:: Tsumi (with a great deal of help from Muzaiden and Yuuzaiden)

Plot:: Sam is megaton's pet, humans are trying to free their world and the autobots are almost too late to save them. What will they do?  
Rating: unknown (most likely will be NC-17)  
pairings:: Megatron X Sam. Bee X Sam, others pending 

Chapter 1

The lord had finally returned to the citadel and everyone ran to carry out his orders. No one wanted to face his legendary temper if they failed him.

As he entered, grumbling mechanoids hauling a smaller yellow creature across the floor dogged his long strides. It made awful whines and loud squeaks, nothing intelligible to either species.

As his long absent lord lifted him from the floor, he stared at the creature peering at it through his long hair. So interested in the thing, he was surprised by the cold skin of his lord's face. Tearing his eyes from the scratched and beaten mech, he dutiful welcomed back his lord and master.

Pressing his body weakly against the smooth flesh, he held on to the face, careful of the blazing optics, kissing the metal as he did.  
Satisfied with the greeting Megatron looked to the struggling Decepticons. "Take that piece of slag to the brig and out of my sight!" he ordered slowly stroking his frail pet, ignoring the soft flesh breaking and the drops of blood on his claws. As they did what they were told, he carried his pet to his rooms.

Once he arrive he left the little human to fend for himself as he looked over the work his underlings had done in his absence. They'd begun clearing the lower levels and still they had yet to find the humans who were causing them so much trouble. He ruled their world and some of these little insects still tried to fight him. Now though he had to ensure that the fools did not meet up with the arriving Autobots or they might be more difficult to handle. Why was he plagued by such idiocy?

Slamming a clawed appendage to the table, he was rewarded with the twitch from his pet. He smiled to himself as watched the creature stare at the overcast sky. He tapped the glass, following the path of a tiny bird. His eyes brightened as the little thing spiraled and rose into the air instants before a single laser blast ended it's life. Megatron picked up the little creature and stroked it gently; at worst, these pitiful animals were worthless. At best, they were an amusing distraction. Cradling the tiny thing to his chassis, he turned to his bedchambers for rest. 

00000000000000000000000000000

Rubble fell into the hole as the small group of humans dragged their discovery underground. The Decepticons had never looked for them in the subway or sewer systems and the rebels lived there like rats. It was a dirty existence but as much as they complained, it was better to live free as a rat than to be a dead slave in the city. Their leader watched it all through silted eyes they had stopped one from joining the others in the citadel. Trust those monsters to call down more of their own kind. This one was huge and black; they had to work quickly before it woke up. It was stirring as they finished sealing the cell they'd designed for holding these monsters. It looked like shit, but it would work.

Ironhide was sure he was in trouble as soon as he powered up. The air around him was cold, too cold to keep his main systems running but warm enough for him to be on-line. He expected to see the red optics of his enemies all around him but instead saw a group of the small creatures that called this planet home.

"You slagging- let me go." He growled trying to move and finding it very difficult in the cold of the device.

"No we're not letting another one of you destroy our homes." One of them stepped forward; he was average height for a human in ripped army fatigues with brown hair in a crew cut. His eyes were hard from years of fighting and running.

"Ratchet will never let me hear the end of this." He thought to himself as he stared at the humans. They thought he was a Decepticon, of all the things to think. He should blast them, but Optimus had given strict orders.

No one was to harm the humans. He was not a diplomat he could not talk people into anything like Optimus. He stared at the one who had spoken and tried anyway.  
"I'm not your enemy." He ground out trying to convince these tiny creatures he wanted to help them not to hurt them. Though right now he was not sure which one he wanted to do.  
"You look like one." was his reply.  
"And you look like an insect." He retorted, snarling.  
"Insects can survive a lot of things. " Will told him and made a slight gesture he and most of the men left leaving only four swathed in black to watch him.

Will stalked through the sewers leaving the area where his group was living. His people needed him to protect them from these monsters. This one thought it could trick him and say it was here to help them. He sighed and went to his own hole he shared with Robert Epps and Fig. As soon as he got there he heard crying. 

"Oh Belle." He said as he walked in. the one-year-old was struggling against her caretaker's lap.  
"Hey boss, take her, mija's been crying for awhile now." The Hispanic man told him holding the girl out for her father to take her from him.  
"Thanks Fig." He muttered picking the kid out of his arms and holding her close.  
"Belle do you know you are the only reason I'm still fighting?" he asked the child who cooed and giggled against her dad's scratchy face.  
"Come on, Will my man you need to calm down we have one of them. Once we know how to kill them we can win our freedom." Epps told him.  
They had been together as a team for along time having worked together to fight the monsters for years after a group had freed their leader from a prison here on earth and had started a war that had destroyed the human's civilization. He had lost his wife to those monsters only a few months before and had almost lost his precious daughter. He carried her to her room and put her in the crib.  
"I know that and someday we will have our world back even if I don't live to see it my daughter will I know it." He kissed the top of her head and left her there.  
Will watched the creature that seemed to be his enemy but had so far done nothing but insult him and his men. It was out now, the cold forcing it to sleep more often; soon it wouldn't wake at all. Then they could find out how it worked. A group once known as sector seven, a government agency who had unknowingly unleashed a monster on the world, had made the cell. The intelligence network of the few free humans had said they were looking for something but did not have the key to finding it yet.  
"Sir can we help you?" one of the man, a very mousy fellow who always seemed nervous yet kind of arrogant asked.  
"No just wondering why this one is different." He mused, it had insulted them but had not seemed overly violent as these things went and it's optics were an odd color blue instead of red like the others.  
'Maybe it's a trick?" One of the others volunteered.  
"I suppose it's possible." He nodded and left. 

000000000000000000000000

He hated the brig, it was dark and full of slaves who had earned a place in this stinking hole. There were even a few of the Decepticons here; or at least pieces of them. Unfortunately as the master's favorite he spent a lot of time down here as the master liked to carry him down there when he watched Barricade work. He was here now because he was curious, not that he should let anyone know. The master hated anything that implied independent thought, especially from his pet.  
He saw Barricade in the cell with the yellow mech. Shocks of electricity shot through the creature and it made pained sounds but no voice. Finally disgusted the large mech left the room and he hid so he would not be seen and waited until he was gone before sneaking up to the cell.  
This one was unlike any he had seen before. It's optics were blue and it looked like it was in pain. He slid into the bars and looked it over curious about his odd bot why had the master sent it down here to let Barricade play with it? The head moved and he ducked out of the way. There was a squawk and he stopped, the bright blue eyes looked sad and it made an odd sound. One hand reached out and the chains rattled. He moved closer and made a shushing noise.  
"They'll hear." He whispered not used to speaking to anyone but his master.  
The other being looked at him almost as if it was upset, its fingers moved weakly and it tried to move  
"You're not like them are you?"" he whispered then hearing a noise he scuttled out of the cell and back into the shadows.  
Barricade returned with another bot this one was a medic unit, designed to fix damaged bots.  
"It won't speak, this is the one lord Megatron damaged when he allowed the AllSpark to escape him." Barricade growled.  
"Fix it so this piece of slag will tell us what the others are planning."  
"I will sir." The unit said simply it was a drone it had no intelligence beyond fixing damage. It went to work while the Decepticon watched red eyes gleaming. He slipped away not wanting to see more, though why did the word AllSpark seem so familiar? 

0000000000000000000

It was the noise that pulled Ironhide from his forced recharge. The people were calling a name. Even the guards who had been surrounding him had gone to find whoever it was they were looking for.  
Asound by his feet got his attention and he looked down to see a small blonde creature looking up at him with huge blue eyes. They reminded him of someone long ago.  
It giggled and he tried hard to not smile at it. She was just a little thing so much like a sparkling.  
"Hello." He said softly as he could not used to speaking with anything so young anymore.  
"Hi." She smiled. "Who?"  
"Ironhide." He told her still speaking softly.  
"Be-ll-a!" she sang climbing into the small cold area and onto his foot.  
"It's much to cold for a little sparkling like you." He warned her, but the small child did not even seem to notice the cold, even though her little cheeks were getting red.  
"Wanna pay." She demanded  
"I'm recharging I can't play." He told her firmly. Seeing the confusion in her little eyes he tried to remember the human equivalent. "Sleeping."  
"No sleep. Eppy say nap, Bella not nap." She told him?  
So the little one was supposed to be napping. "I need to sleep."

The humans were frantic, a child was missing and there were so few of them. It was hard to have children when they were always running from the monsters. Will was more frantic that anyone else it was his daughter who was missing. Hearing an odd sound from the prison chamber he looked in. H was flabbergasted by what he saw, his daughter on the foot of the creature. The being was speaking calmly to her, much softer then his earlier speech to Will.  
"Annabelle." He said rushing in to grab his daughter then looked up at the creature.

"You didn't hurt her?" he sounded surprised.  
"I would never hurt a sparkling!" The creature roared, large hands balling into fists. The timber of his voice startling the young girl. He rumbled almost apologetically as Annabelle sniffled.  
"We've been ordered not to hurt humans." The robot muttered softly.  
"We? The only ones like you I've seen seem to like killing humans." Will told him still cradling his precious daughter.  
"They are not the same." He growled again, they had been once he knew that but this human would probably not understand.  
"Then who are you?" The human looked up at him confusion and questions obvious on his face.  
"Ironhide, Autobots weapon specialist." The mech straightened, barking out the designation proudly. Annabelle giggled at the sight.  
"Autobots?" he had never heard the term before.  
"My faction, we fight the Decepticons, we have come to stop Megatron." Ironhide informed him  
"Good luck he controls the whole planet has for nearly three generations. I was born fighting them and my daughter will probably have to as well." He patted the baby's head softly as he spoke.  
"You sound like one of us." Ironhide said gruffly.  
Will sighed and looked to the men who had entered behind him.  
"Free him."  
"But sir?"  
"I said free him, he is not our enemy." He barked and the men quickly did as ordered.

Once he was free, Ironhide struggled to move. His joints responded slowly. He frowned, having to limber up to rid himself of the stiffness days in such a state had left him. Any longer and he might have gone off-line for good not a pleasant thought.  
He also realized he was still in proto-form.

"I apologize, my men thought you were one of our enemies as they have been the only ones we have seen falling from the sky. You are not one of them I see this now. I am Will Lennox, leader of the rebels here."  
"My friends are somewhere we are blocked from one another at the moment and I need an alt form." He told the man liking him a lot more now that he believed him about not being a Decepticon.  
"Alt form?" the term was confusing.  
"The others have done the same, you've seen then use the forms of machines. I must do the same, My proto-form is to weak."  
"We have some old vehicles that don't run, could you use one of those?"  
"It might work."  
"Fig, get the truck."  
"Yes Boss, though I hope you know what you're doing, this is loco." The man fell into his native tongue brokenly interspersed with English.  
"Just go." He said not wanting Fig to see how much he agreed with him.

Ironhide watched the humans, they were not sure of themselves around him and it made him itchy for his cannons.

He needed to help them Optimus had ordered him to do so but they were making it very difficult. Soon the truck was brought to him. It was very Cybertronian obviously they had designed it themselves as he scanned it he found it made of Cybertronian parts and human designs. He could use it and was soon in a proper form. Standing in front of him and who had slowly entered the area Will looked from him to his men.  
"This is not our enemy but the enemy of our enemy. Ironhide has come with others to help us fight." The response was quiet but joyful. Many of the men and women looked at him as he stood behind their leader. The room was kind of cramped with them but soon they left and it was far less crowded. He took his alt mode and followed Will through the old subway tunnels where his people lived. Many stared at the truck following their leader knowing what it could mean but the fact the two were speaking quietly and Will seemed relaxed as he let a woman take Annabelle.

He led him to an empty area that had once been a station.  
"We can talk here." The human said simply sitting down on the remains of a bench.  
"What is this place?" Ironhide asked as he crouched down on the remains of the stairs.  
"The place we meet to plan against them. We have a few spies but they are quickly found as they are humans and they let few humans do anything but entertain them." This was said bitterly.  
"How long have they been here?" Ironhide asked determined to get what information he could. He might be alone for the moment but the others would no doubt show themselves soon. His comrades were resourceful bots they could take care of themselves.  
"At least fifty years, they came in my grandfather's time to free their master from the ice of the arctic and once he was free they took the world over. It didn't take much we humans were in the middle of warring amongst ourselves. None of the countries would work together even against a threat like that no two groups could trust eachother long enough to protect our own world. We could not stand against them and they destroyed us." Will said softly remembering his father's words so many years ago. Words spoken to a young boy telling him why they fought.  
"Not all of you."  
"No many tried to fight most died those who survived went underground and formed cells of rebels. We don't have any contact with the other ones."  
"Not a good plan."  
"How could we talk to other groups we are in the center of the most dangerous place on earth at the moment. There's no way to talk to one another, the only communications in the whole planet are owned by them." Will demanded, angry with his people the Decepticons and the world in a whole.  
"We'll fix it once I find my comrades we will find out what our commander wants." Ironhide told him simply  
"You have a lot of faith in this guy." He said looking toward where the exit had once been. It was now covered with debris.  
"He's led my people against the Decepticons for a long time."  
"What's his name?"  
"Optimus Prime." the word sounded like it meant alot more than a name. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 

"This I not my orn." The CMO of the Autobots thought as he hid from yet another Decepticon patrol. He had found an alt mode he could use, it had been a rescue vehicle once but the paint was nearly gone. He was lost and had no clue where his comrades were. He could not communicate with them without worrying that the enemy would hear his words. This world was torn apart by the Decepticons who seemed to be trying to turn it into another Cybertron. He almost wished he had seen this world as it had been before the Decepticons had arrived.

He was avoiding the Decepticons when an explosion rocked an area of buildings, he saw fleeing the area a young blonde human and waited door open. if he was lucky the human would jump into his driver's seat and they could talk hopefully he would get the information he needed to help and find his comrades.

Miles was in trouble, the explosives had gone off far too early. The Decepticons would be here soon, he had to get back to the others without getting caught. Seeing an old vehicle one like the type used to fix the damaged Decepticons. It's door was open and he dived into the interior slamming the door shut only moments before the seeker patrol came to investigate. They would know it was the humans of course, they were slack in their dealing with them recently after all the humans had remained hidden while more of these monsters had come to earth. Thinking about the monsters made him mad. They had killed the woman who was like a mother to him only a few months ago and his little sister had almost followed her. Far less personally they had destroyed his world. He and the others of his generation knew nothing about what some of the older men spoke of. He only knew the war, and he had done his best to make his father proud of him as a soldier and to trust him with duties of his own. He traced absently the symbol on the steering wheel of the vehicle. Stopping he looked at it, it was not like the ones on the monsters it looked less threateningly

"What are you?" he asked out loud suddenly.

"An Autobot." Ratchet answered automatically.

Miles panicked scrambling for the door the lock closed and he strained at the door. As he did so Ratchet sighed slightly. Of course this human had only known Decepticons and their killer ways, he would not know of the Autobots.

"I apologize for startling you, I am not like them I am their enemy they would kill me as quickly as they would kill you, actually they might let me live if I betrayed my fellows who have also arrived here." he said sardonically.

"How do I know you are telling me the truth?" Miles demanded. He was no longer struggling with the door but his hand was still on the door handle.

"My designation is Ratchet, I am the chief medical officer of the Autobots. The Decepticons which are your enemy are mine as well." He said calmly sneaking out of the area while the seekers were looking over the damage of the explosion

"Then why are you here?" The boy asked curious now about this one his voice sounded a lot nicer then his enemies did.

"To fight them, our leader brought a small group to fight them." Ratchet said firmly.

"You are way late they own this world." Miles retorted, this one was definitely not like the enemy.

"So I see." This human was starting to remind him of someone or two someones in fact. "I need your assistance then to locate some who can help me find my comrades."

"I might be able to help." Miles aid carefully not wanting to fall into a trap, but something about this Ratchet was very different from the monsters he had known.

Ratchet was silent for a moment scanning for the Decepticons and finding none around he sighed.

"Could you?" Ratchet asked the boy calmly noting his breathing had clamed considerably

"Yes go along this road the way I was running until you reach where the river used to be and followed it to the edge of the city." Miles told him settling into the driver's seat more comfortably,

"Very well." He went slowly avoiding the patrols easily with Mile's help.

The humans were still not used to their guest, he was not an enemy but he looked like one of them and they had never heard of an enemy faction. Though Bobby Epps had said that they would never speak of an enemy faction in front of slaves. Many agreed but the mothers still worried over their children even as the children crowded around him in awe. He was very careful of the little ones, who apparently had decided they liked the large black mech, he accepted it since it had been a long time since he had interacted with such young beings. He looked up as one of Will's men approached him.

"Sorry to bug ya hide." Epps said with a smile at the kids, who were piled on the large black robot as if he wasn't some kind of killing machine.

"What is it?" he asked carefully letting the children off of him.

" We can't find Will and we got patrol. Ya mind finding him he's probably at the river entrance."

"I will see if I can." He said leaving the children to play and wandered the tunnels in his alt form to locate the rebel leader.

Will was very worried, though yes he had found an ally there was the fact a few of his people were not safely with them. One in particularly he felt a fatherly love for after all he had rescued the boy from the arena as a small baby. He stood at the river walk entrance of their warren and stared out at the city beyond. He felt the ground shake and looked to see Ironhide had joined him.

"The others have been saying you should go and rest and eat something." The Autobot said siting carefully next to him.

"Do you have any offspring Ironhide?" he asked out of nowhere with a sigh.

"I have one progeny." he answered not wanting to think about his progeny or his other comrades. out there fighitng the decepticons in space and on the burned out hull of their home world.

"Who is out there fighting right? There is a boy who fights among us he is like a son to me and he is out there somewhere if he has not returned to us he might be dead."

"I see, I have heard nothing from mine in a long time but I do not think he is dead."

"He's not a squishy little human either." Will would have said more but there was a Sound and he turned to see a vehicle approach. As it came to the tunnels Miles jumped out and it took the form of yet another large robot. This one took one look at them and approached on the boy's heels. this one was about the same hieght as ironhide but not a wide in the shoulders. he didn't seem to be brislting wiht weapons either.

"Dad." Miles hugged him tightly. The man was like a father to him and the pride the man showed in his abilities made him a great fighter. He also had missed him while on his mission but said nothing of this as he greeted the man.

"Miles my boy you are safe and brought us another Autobot I see." Will said breaking the embrace.

Another one?" he looked to see the two greeting one another.

Ironhide could not believe his optics when he saw his comrade approach. Ratchet was at least alive and safe.

"Ratchet you have no idea how long I've been hoping to see you again." He told the medic

"As long as I have old friend." Ratchet answered him.

The two humans had no idea what was going on and were mildly uncomfortable will cleared his throat. The two looked at him.

"We should go in and make sure everyone knows we have another guest."

"Right Ratchet this is Will Lennox the leader of this cell. Will this is my comrade Ratchet he is our chief medical officer."

"Nice to meet you."

"Greetings."

They went back inside and the humans met Ratchet who then was dragged off to the room they were letting Ironhide use. The chief medic allowed his old friend to force him to rest rather than meet anyone else at the moment as long as long as Ironhide stayed with him at least.

000000000000000000000000000000

Nightmares woke him in the middle of the night. Nightmares of blood and darkness, people were screaming and dying all around him. Blue eyes looked at him begging him to do something he just did not know what.

Waking in the dim red light, he looked around the dark chamber realizing he was alone. The master was gone again. The master had been gone a lot lately working on the mech in the brig. He sat back on the large pillow he normally slept on. The door opened allowing light to enter the room and he blinked at the brightness. The master was back and he simply sat there until he noticed the boy. He was ignored as the master stalked his rooms. In the doorway stood another bot one the boy feared greatly. Lord Megatron's second in command; he did not always obey the master especially over such a minor annoyance like the pet. It glared at him and he scrambled to hide behind the pillow.

"It's nothing lord Megatron a minor annoyance my seekers will handle the situation." Starscream said his voice it's normal grating tone with to much arrogance for one who failed so often.

"Your seekers have done nothing." He roared, and the pet hid under his pillow shuddering at the tone in his master's voice.

"Then let Bonecrusher search for their nest." The seeker said with a flippant manner.

"That fool is even more useless than you." He sat and glared at his second in command. The pet climbed up to sit next to him and he absently stroked one claw along it's back. It hurt but he had learned long ago you did not flinch when the master stroked, he merely whimpered and curled closer. "Find those fools. Kill them but bring Prime to me." He ordered his second in command.

The air commander simply nodded. "Of course Lord Megatron as you command." He said and left. Growling to himself.

"Master rest?" the boy asked as he snuggled the cool metal of his master's hand. He wondered who this Prime was and why the master wanted him. Would he have to watch as he tortured him too?

"Not yet my pet, come along I want you to see what happens to those who are weak." He stood lifting the human easily. The little pet curled happily in his master's hand.

He carried the boy to the brig and he cowered in the master's hand sure he had done something to upset him and now he would be stuck down here for Barricade to play with. His master only scratched at his back and carried him to the cell where the yellow mech lay. The medical unit was crushed against the side of the cell and Barricade was glowering until he saw his lord standing there.

"Lord Megatron what brings you here so late?" He turned from the prisoner leaving his partner Frenzy to continue the torture.

"You had better have information for me Barricade." Megatron demanded getting tired of these games.

"Yes lord Megatron but the prisoner's vocal processors were heavily damaged and he makes no sounds that are legible."

"Then you have failed." Hr growled making the boy cringe once again.

"No my lord Megatron this one is simply a scout, he has nothing in his CPU that is of any use to us the others might, and will no doubt come for their little comrade." Those cruel red eyes glowed as his little friend Frenzy messed with the mech.

While the two spoke the blue eyes of the prisoner focused on the boy who simply cowered in his master's grip. An angry master meant a painful time. He watched the creature it made another pained sound and he shuddered.

"You see this my pet, this is what we do to the weak, this thing is nothing." He said, claws once again digging into the boy's back drawing blood and a slight whimper as the boy snuggled against the cold palm.

"Nothing." He whispered but there was something in those odd eyes. he didn't think the pain ther ewas nothing.

They left the brig and Megatron roared for Blackout who was at his lord's side before he was even done.

"You wish something of me sir?" his voice was cold and hard and his loyalty unwavering.

"Go fined the others, there are at least four more Autobot here on earth find them and make sure they do not ally themselves with the vermin."

"Of course." He bowed and left

000000000000000000000000000000

Jazz knew he was in trouble, not only did the Decepticons own the earth, but also he had no clue where his comrades were. He had been keeping a close watch on his comrades, but one by one their beacons blinked out and he was now alone in a very dark dangerous place. He shivered slightly, putting on his jester's mask he moved forward intent on finding his comrades and finding a way to stop their enemies. He followed a group of seekers close to the citadel hoping none of them were there he slipped away marking the entrance and the fact it was a large Decepticon ship they had turned into a fortress.

Luck was one thing every spy and scout counted on to do their job, sadly Jazz's had just run out. As he was crossing an empty area a shadow passed over head and he had no time to dodge as Blackout dove for him dropping Scorpinoc on him as he transformed.

"End of the line Autobot." He growled pulling out the rotor blades on his back.

"Don't think so Blackout." He said throwing off the little pest and making his own transformation. "You need to learn to play nice." He drew his cannon.

The much larger mech laughed at the small silver one. This little Autobot was no match for both him and Scorpinoc. This one would yield much information to his master and they would soon find the AllSpark. as jazz dove Blackout caught him on the side with his blades and the silver mech rolled along the ground, once he stopped and tried to get back up he found Scorpinoc on his chest armor wicked claws only inches form his vocal receptors. They spun threateningly and he stared up at the menacing creature.

"What is the fascination you Decepticons have with our vocal receptors?" He quipped.

"Because it's so fun to hear you scream." The scorpion hissed as his partner grabbed Jazz and lifted him easily. The metallic scorpion clung to the Autobot's chassis, claws still at his throat.

"Our lord Megatron has invited you to the citadel little Autobot." Blackout said as he held the Autobot to his face.

"And if I refuse?" he struggled bravado lost in the inevitable fact he could not get away in one piece.

"You could be slagged right here, but our master wants words with you." He strode away towards the citadel. Jazz being held like a rag doll in his claws.

It was a rather boring afternoon in the citadel, most of those off duty had gathered in the throne room to "play" with their slaves. Letting the creatures kill one another for their pleasure. The master was watching it all with an air of boredom; he cared little for the game as his own toy often killed his opponents far to quickly these days.

There was an eddy of movement by the doors and blackout strode in carrying a struggling silver mech. Those who did not move quickly enough out of his way were trampled by the large black and brown mech and his partner who for once was crawling behind him not on his shoulders. The crowd closed behind him though, as every one wanted to see what their lord would do to the autobot.

Once before the throne he unceremoniously dumped the autobot at his master's feet. Shaking off the shock of being dropped on the cold metal after being carried by the evil mech. Jazz jumped to his feet and glared up at the leader of the Decepticons, daring him to do something. He was not sure if he could fight his way out especially with so many humans that could be hurt in the process. Especially the ones closer to the throne and the one sitting on one of Megatron's hands like a well-trained pet.

"You have succeeded Blackout bringing me one alive." Lord Megatron said stroking his pet gently though still raising welts on the thin skin of the boy's back.

"I live to serve you lord Megatron." he declared loyally still standing over Jazz.

"What are you going to do with me now Megatron?" Jazz demanded showing way more bravado then he felt right at the moment. Primus he wished someone else were here with him, even the twins would be a great help in this situation.

"For now I think I will leave you to the tender mercies of Barricade, yes. If you prove helpful your death might be quick." He leaned forward cruel red eyes glowing evilly. "Take him away."

Blackout grabbed him once again and stormed out to throw him into one of the cells of the brig.

No one noticed one of the slaves slipping out of the throne room in his wake.

Life was, Jazz realized going from bad to worse, not only was he alone, he was now a prisoner and he was much smaller than most of the Decepticons. As he was dumped in a cell he heard an agonizing noise and looked up to see Barricade and Frenzy torturing a bright yellow mech; or at least at one point he had been bright yellow. Blue optics were wide with pain and the sounds he made had Jazz cringing in his armor. This did not bode well at all.

Blackout interrupted Barricade to give him Megatron's orders and he looked at the Autobot. Nodding once the brig keeper turned and barked something to Frenzy who scuttled over to Jazz and looked him over with clicks and laughter.

"S-s-stupid autobot caught g-go-gonna d-d-die." the crazy little thing laughed.

Blackout left followed by the two for a moment and Jazz used the respite to go over to the side If the cell and try to get his friend's attention.

"Bumblebee? Come on little bot answer me." he whispered. His only answer was the blue optics turning on him and a pained little sound.

"Don't worry Bee we'll get out of this somehow." He tried to comfort his comrade. It was a bad sign when the optics turned on him fl;ickers on and off like that.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ratchet watched the older human male teaching the young humans about their past. He and Ironhide had been absorbing what they could of the human civilization and what little culture they had left. Ratchet was also interested in the medical knowledge they had. he smiled to himself as he watched them. the humans were finally welcoming to the large robotic organisms that were here to help them. The soldiers were still looking for Jazz, Bumblebee and Optimus Prime. They had found signs of the young scout but not the others. He was afraid that the youngest member of the squad had been captured. As his mind wandered he saw the young human he had rescued approaching from the edge of the crowd.

"Hey Ratchet." He said with a wave.

"Miles." he nodded.

"Dad's got a group together to go out and se if they can find your friends." He told him. "Ironhide's coming with us."

"He seems to like giving me excuses to fix him." he grumbled getting up to follow the human. "Keep him out of trouble for me."

"I'll try but he and dad are alot alike." Miles said with a smile.

"I had noticed." He smiled.

They left the makeshift school and headed for the river exit where the squad was getting together. he saw Ironhide and Will talking to a young human female with long thick black hair and dark skin in what looked like a skirt and top made of flimsy rags.

"Ratchet nice of you to join us." Bobby Epps said with a wave as he put his gun together.

"I thought the medic should look you all over before you leave so I know what repairs I'll have to make on your return." he said.

"That sounds like a plan." he agreed.

"Ratchet come here there's someone I would like you to meet." Will called him over.

He joined them and the girl looked up at him with a smile. The look in her eyes was similar to most of the young humans in this group.

"Hello, I'm Mikaela."

"Ratchet."

" Mikaela here is one of the few spies we have in the citadel proper. She has just brought us news of a pair if mechs in the brig of the citadel. Mikaela this is their chief medical officer Ratchet."

"A pleasure to meet you nice to know there are a few out there willing to help us rather then kill us." she smiled.

"I would prefer to help." He smiled. "I am after all a medic."

"Well the captives are both smaller then the two of you, one's yellow and in really bad shape the other one's silver with an odd visor over his optics and a rather cheeky attitude." She reported.

"Jazz that little glitch." Ironhide growled.

"And Bumblebee." Ratchet sighed.

"Of course they were captured."

"There is no way for them to get out alone and I have a hard time spying on the Decepticons. If I were to try and free them..." she trailed off.

"You would get killed, we would never ask you to help in such a dangerous manner." Ironhide told her.

"Thank you for that, I should go back before I'm missed."

"Take care Mikaela." Miles called as she left.

"You too Miles don't get caught okay I would have to try and get you out." She smiled before disappearing into the city.

"Thanks."

"Okay kid down, we have to go and see if we can find the last member of the party." Will told his son.

"Yes dad." The boy said jumping into Ironhide's passenger seat.

The five humans got in Ironhide's alt mode and they left Ratchet keeping watch for them as they went.

The place the group was going was miles from the city near where the old highway had once been. The meteor had crashed through the pavement. Everything was in ruins in the area and there were plenty of destroyed vehicles to scan for an alt mode. Scanning the crater Ironhide knew this is where his leader had landed and he could not be too far off.

"He's around here and there's no sign of seekers."

"Then we'll search, Epps Mile's checked that way Donnelley Fig that way Ironhide and I will look over there." Will ordered.

"Yes sir." The four looked around.

Will's men were used to following his orders without question. They were quick to do as ordered and they knew that one of the Autobots was around here laying low they would have to be careful.

Miles had been up on a pylon that had once held up part of the road here. He lost his footing and slipped.

"Ahh."

"Miles." the man went to grab the boy and both found themselves cradled in a large slivery blue hand. Looking up Miles found himself looking up into large blue optics over a facemask that covered half the bot's face. The head was dark blue and the chassis infront of him was blue with flame like pattern. The autobot symbol sat proudly in the center of his chest. There was something noble and powerful in the face of this one. Miles smiled and stood up in the palm that held him like he was made of glass.

"Hello you must be Optimus Prime, I'm Miles this is Bobby Epps he works with my dad." he said standing up in the hand carefully.

Optimus Prime regarded the two humans in his hand. Both were startled but not frightened in fact the boy looked genuinely happy to see him.

"Yes I am Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots and you have obviously met the others."

"Two of them anyway, yes Ratchet saved me a while ago." he said as the others finally joined them.

"Optimus." Ironhide greeted as he stopped and looked at the boy in his hand.

"Ironhide it's good to see you old friend."

"Miles." Will called up to his son.

"I'm okay dad." Miles said as Optimus knelt down and let the two humans off his hand. He looked at Will and nodded.

"I am Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots I apologize for not arriving soon to help you."

"Will Lennox leader of the closest rebel cell, I'm sure if you help us now no one will hold a grudge." Will told him with a smile.

"If you are sure." The large bot said.

"We should go sir, the others will want to meet him and we need to plan another raid."

"Right let's go."

Optimus had managed to find a truck rusting on the edge of the old highway and had used it for his alt mode. it was a semi truck that was blue with red flames patterned on it. he fell in behind Ironhide and tow of the humans were riding in his cab. Epps telling him everything about the wart and the rebels that he could think of.

Will watched Optimus from Ironhide's mirror and smiled to himself he was sure if they had met Optimus first that they would have never taken him for a Decepticon but he refrained from telling Ironhide that even if the large mech might agree.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Night had fallen over the citadel and tiring of the stubborn Autobots, Barricade left the two to suffer and returned to the upper levels of the citadel. Those in the brig had no idea of the passage of time as it was always dark with a reddish lighting. Jazz hurt in every circuit but had said nothing he would never betray his comrades he would rather be slagged. Bumblebee was worse than him, the poor guy was almost in stasis lock from the pain.

There was a sound and jazz looked up to see a young human woman standing in his cell, she looked like most of the slaves but her eyes were not so pained there was a determination in them.

"Are you Jazz?" She asked quietly.

"I might be." He said cautiously. Could he trust any of the humans here? Or were they in league with their captors?

"I see, I am Mikaela; I want to help you." She told him with a smile.

"Thanks but won't you get killed?" he watched her carefully but her every move was cautious.

"Maybe but it will annoy that monster." before she finished her statement. There was a chirp from Bumblebee and a second slave came into view, his long brown hair long enough to touch the small of his back and he wore only a pair of torn up pants. Mikaela smiled at him slightly. He stared at her and took a step back before he approached Bumblebee's cell.

"Who's he?" jazz asked.

"He's the lord monster's pet the poor kid." she answered, "but he might know the code to open the cell." she climbed through the bars again.

The boy watched her carefully. Looking like he would run any moment.

"Hey help me here, these guys have to get out of there or the monsters will kill them.

"Master happy, not hurt." he said quietly.

"But they don't belong here besides you are human. It's horrible how they treat us." She told him.

As she spoke, Bumblebee let out another pitiful sound this time the boy looked over at him and frowned. He then climbed up to the pad and input the code he had seen Barricade use before. The cells opened and jazz slunk out to see to Bumblebee.

"Thank you." he said simply as he helped the other to stand shakily.

"You are welcome, you would use the lower levels to escape there's a tunnel that goes out to the city but the monsters never use it it's kinda small."

"Come with us." He told her realizing the kind of danger that she would be in if they found out she had helped them.

"No I can't I have to do my job." Mikaela told him.

"If they found out you helped us little lady they'll kill you."

"They might but it means I died for my people." She said proudly.

He stared at her for a moment and the other slave looked fearfully towards the door.

"We have to go." He said.

Mikaela showed them the way to the tunnels silently and the other slave followed as she dragged him along. He kept watching the two mechs. Once they reached the tunnels he tried to get away but she stopped him.

"Take him with you." She told Jazz.

"Why?"

"Because it's horrible to watch a fellow human be treated like a toy. I can't help them escape but I can get him out of here. If you take him."

"Then you'd better come too, besides little lady you know these tunnels and we don't."

"Fine come on quickly." Dragging the boy she showed them to the tunnels Jazz still supporting Bumblebee. None of them noticed they were being followed.

The tunnels were dangerous as in many places they had to nearly crawl to get through an area making things very hard on Bumblebee. The boy tried to go back a few times and was stopped usually by a pained noise form Bumblebee who would them hold him for a time. They finally got out of the tunnels and emerged near the center of the old city.

000000000000000000000

The humans were happy to greet a new Autobot, after hearing about Optimus from the other two many wanted to see him. So when about ten children and twenty adults surrounded him he was a bit surprised. Ratchet greeted him in his typical manner before scanning his leader for any damage then turning to Ironhide to make sure he was also in one piece.

"It's good to see the two of you but we still have to get Jazz and Bumblebee." Optimus said.

"No need big-bot." Jazz chirped as he entered dragging Bumblebee. A human sat in the yellow mech's hand and Mikaela was perched on Jazz's shoulder. Once they were seen, Jazz helped Bumblebee to sit and Ratchet rushed to check on the young scout as the two humans joined everyone else on the ground.. as son as the boy saw everyone he hid behind Bumblebee and Mikaela simply stepped forward.

Jazz joined the other two Autobots with his typical attitude and swagger. Optimus watched him carefully knowing he would be next for the medic's tender ministrations.

Will looked livid and glared at Mikaela. he walked up to her trying to calm himself down.

"Mikaela I told you we needed a plan." He began but she interrupted him.

"And who had a better chance of doing anything sir? Your men who would have to slip in and sneak out. Or me who knows the place and found away to get the access code. " She retorted knowing she had been right to help the two mechs.

"And what about him?" He pointed at the boy still hiding behind Bumblebee's leg. "The personal pet of the lord of those monsters. You know citadel slaves never become normal people. They have to be constantly watched or they will run back and they only listen to their masters."

"Which are giant robotic organisms right?" She said looking over at the grouped Autobots.

"Yes," Her idea was slowly dawning on the soldier. "No I am not asking these guys to baby-sit a human who can do nothing for himself."

From where Ratchet was working on him Bumblebee made a strained sound moving one hand so the boy could touch it.

"I believe Bumblebee has volunteered to watch the boy." Optimus said simply.

"Fine he can stay but does he even have a name?" Will demanded.

The boy nodded and quietly spoke. "Sam."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Bumblebee powered up from his recharge cycle, something warm was laying on his chest armor and he looked to see Sam watching him through recently cut brown bangs. The boy smiled brightly at him and patted the armor gently before sliding down and sitting close by. He wore real clothes now not just ragged pants, but actual pants and a shirt of rough camo like most of the people here wore. His hair had been cut to a better length.  
He had been getting a little better the last few weeks, though he still needed to be constantly with one of the Autobots, he preferred to stay close to Bumblebee. The scout was still considered to be recovering as his vocal receptors were not yet working and the only person who got most of his conversation was oddly Sam. The boy could understand most of the mech's sounds and gestures. The Autobots had welcomed the boy much better then the other humans had. Miles, Mikaela and Will's crew were nice enough to him trying to treat him like a person but most of the humans still seemed to think he was a pet and not a person. So it was difficult for the poor boy to interact with them.

Angry sounds got Bumblebee's attention as he lifted up Sam to take him to the mess area. Out in the main tunnels a group of angry humans were speaking loudly with Optimus. Who was taking the loud human's irate manner quite calmly.

"It's that boy's fault he's one of them!" A man yelled. Most of the rest of them agreed with him.  
"That is ridiculous the kid is always with Bumblebee he'd never let him do something like that and he is finally beginning to act like a person." Ratchet said back. he was not sure why these humans were so willing to blame one of their own kind for the recent problems.  
"You are all being ridiculous." Will told them." Just because a few raids have gone wrong."  
"They have gone wrong since that Deception spy was brought here." The leader of the dissenters argued. The others with him agreed.

Before anyone else said another word there was a huge explosion which rocked the warren, and there were screams as seekers came down from the now broken ceiling. Will ran for his family as the Autobots and most of the soldiers ran to fight. The seekers started to shoot anything that moved and Blackout who obviously was leading this attack sneered at the Autobots daring them to fight.

Miles was waiting to defend his sister and their home when he saw his father who simply picked the crying child up and thrust her in her brother's arms.  
"Get her out of here Miles; get them all out of here and somewhere safe." Will told his son, his eyes speaking quite clearly that if anything were to happen to him. Miles had to take over and help them all.  
As they ran off Miles was cradling his sister who was crying loudly. He passed Ironhide and the child reached out to the large black weapons specialist who looked down at them.  
"Hey Ironhide could you start counting?" he called up.  
"Why?" the large mech looked mildly confused.  
"Just do it please." He said and hugged his sister, once Ironhide began to count he looked at her and smiled. "Belle we are playing hide and seek with Ironhide okay, we have to hide until he comes for us okay?"  
"Kay." The child sniffed and smiled up at Ironhide listening to the growling voice sound out the numbers quietly. Letting her brother carry her off with the other children.

"Bumblebee, Ratchet go with the civilians." Optimus ordered and the medic simply nodded and followed the humans out to help protect them. He would have rather stayed and fought but since Bumblebee was also going with them it would be less of a problem to watch the little scout.

Bumblebee tried to get Sam out of there with the humans but the human saw the seekers and wanted to join them. He headed their way and Bonecrusher saw him, going to grab the little human who was his master's pet he found himself being thrown by the Autobot leader. Bumblebee grabbed Sam and ran. The human watched the fight and the last thing he saw as Bumblebee carried him out of the place was Optimus slamming his fist though the Decepticon's head. He whimpered and curled up in the large yellow hands. Seeking comfort from the one who had protected him so much since he had arrived.

00000000000000000

The fleeing humans followed Miles still carrying Annabelle out of the tunnels. Mikaela brought up the rear along with a few others that could fight, she held a gun in one hand and kept looking over her shoulder for anyone following them. They had nowhere to go unless they tracked down another rebel cell and asked for sanctuary. Miles hoped his dad and the others were okay. How had the monsters found their home? Had Sam actually betrayed the people trying to help him? He could not believe that, the boy was nice even if he was confused sometimes he was beginning to understand that the Autobots and humans were his friends and he should help them. The ones who thought he had helped the Decepticons were wrong they had to be. He spared a look to Bumblebee who was carrying the still cringing human in his hands as he ran along with the humans once in a while herding the children who got left behind. They had to find somewhere safe to hide and wait for their soldiers.

Bumblebee was worried for Sam, he had not spoken once since they had ran from the fight and he was still shaking. he hoped the little human was alright, he had come to like Sam. The poor kid had grown up a Deception pet and that would have had to mess him up. he would have to talk to him after things had calmed down a bit he did not believe for a second that Sam had told the Decepticons where they were hiding. It had to be something else. He did not see the small shape that followed the group.

Sam was scared, he had never seen one of these Autobots kill someone before, but he had just seen their leader kill a Deception just rip right through his head like it was a melon of some kind. Though Bonecrusher had been one of the worse ones to him, if he had been able to he would have no doubt proved his name by breaking Sam. He felt safe with Bumblebee at least. The yellow mech had never done anything to hurt him, sometimes he even patted him gently on the back without breaking the skin or anything. He frowned and looked up at the face of the Autobot whose optics were focused on the distance ahead of them. He would ask him later about all of this. For now he just huddled in the security of the Autobot's hands.

0000000000000000000

The soldiers fought better knowing their civilians were away from the fighting. Though many still blamed the kid for the attack they fought hard and well against the huge enemies they faced. It was much easier to fight with a few of these large robots on their side. One group of soldiers had Scorpinoc surrounded and were trying to get him down. The scorpion kept dodging and finally annoyed with little humans speared one on his tail and threw him at his comrades. The ones who were not knocked down kept firing wildly at the thing. One man, Fig as the others called him charged it and found himself thrown onto the body of Donnelley a large gapping hole in his chest.  
Fig stared into his comrade's lifeless eyes and tried to move but the pain was excruciating. Another man knelt down to help him stand and they retreated.

Will ordered the retreat, his men could only defend themselves and they were being slaughtered. Out of about twenty men he now had roughly twelve. One of the men, in fact one of the ones who had been blaming Sam for the failed raids saw it as a bad move.

"Why are we retreating these monsters are going to destroy our home." the man yelled.  
"There are more important things than our home, like out families." he yelled back as they fell back toward the river exit.  
"Then where will we live?" the man demanded.  
"We'll find a place now move!"  
"The monsters will find us again thanks to that pet." The man sneered and then found himself grabbed by the collar and slammed against the wall of the tunnel.  
"Sam had nothing to do with that." he growled.

As the humans fell back Blackout ignored the Autobots in favor of trying to kill the remaining vermin in their holes. Seeing Blackout doing this Ironhide charged him knocking the large mech into a wall and causing more of the ceiling to fall on them.

Optimus and Jazz saw the humans retreating and covered them as well as they could. The humans did not have the firepower to overwhelm the Decepticons even the three of them were being overwhelmed. The humans seemed to have something up their sleeves though as a few headed for each exit. Optimus signaled his men to head for the river exit as it was the largest one and they could all easily fit through it. Once they were out of the doorway Will hit a switch on the wall and the place exploded burying the Decepticons in rubble and giving them time to run. They regrouped miles from the exit closer to the seashore. The water was steely grey and looked like it was as dead as the rest of the planet seemed to be. Staring at the cold water both the humans and Autobots wondered what the future would hold for them and their fight against the Decepticons.

0000000000000000000

Megatron was very angry, his men had failed him. His pet had vanished and from Blackout's report it had been taken when the Autobots escaped, or had it helped them escape? No the little thing had been a dumb animal completely dependent on him. Had it been a trick? Had the little thing been a spy for the vermin? It had been privy to everything he did. If it was a traitor it would have to be dealt with, a pity they had lost track of Frenzy. The stupid insect could have told them where the vermin and the Autobots had gotten off to. They would have to surface soon and not these stupid guerrilla attacks after all he knew Optimus was here and his dear brother would come for him. He would have no choice.

Smiling evilly to himself he ordered them to follow him. This world had to remember who it's master was now. He would find the AllSpark and the universe would bow down to him. He would show the Autobots and all those who tried to stop him that he was sparked to be a god in the eyes of all. 

0000000000000000000

The first sign that they were being watched was that Ratchet had said he found some humans close by on his scanner. Miles told his people to do nothing, if they were found they would plead their case for sanctuary and try to convince the other humans the autobots were friendly. As the group camped to rest under the ruins of a building, they met their watchers. A group of six people in ragged clothes led by a man who was older then any one they had ever seen. His hair was white and he had the look of a military man like Mile's father. They trained their guns on the two bots instead of the humans with them. At this gesture Annabelle started to wail and Miles handed her to one of the women and jumped up to defend them.

"Wait don't shoot these two are friendly." he told them, the people with him made sounds of agreement and huddled around Ratchet's feet. Bumblebee stayed behind his superior officer, still holding Sam perched on his shoulder. the children huddled around his feet.  
"There's no such thing." one of the men spat.  
"Wait a moment let the boy speak. What do you mean?" He leveled Miles with a look and the boy did his best to imitate his father.  
"These two, are friendly. Their faction are enemies of the Decepticons. Ratchet a little help here." He said to the medic.

"We are their enemies, I am Ratchet the Autobot's chief medical officer. One of our people followed them here and we followed his report."

The man looked at Ratchet and stared at him for a moment. The medic was brighter in color than any of the bots he had seen up to now, his optics were blue instead of the burning red of the monsters. The symbol he wore was also different, it was red and the face looked friendlier. He looked over at the other one who's optics were pleading and the young human on his shoulder looked scared of him and not these two.

"Damn she was right." he muttered under his breath. then looked up at the boy. "Fine, come with us."

"But sir?" one man said and he cut him off.

"I say they are coming with us these people need to rest and there's something about these two." he turned back to Miles. "I am John Keller."  
"Miles Lennox." he said shaking his hand.

The group followed Keller to the place where his group was based. Over fifty humans hid on an island in the bay. The island was linked to the mainland by an old bridge that was in good enough repair for the two Autobots to cross but they volunteered to remain on the other shore and watch for their comrades. Sam chose to stay with them. both miles and Mikeala tried to convince him to come with the humans, but the boy refused clinging to Bumblebee's shoulder.

Miles stood on the shore staring at the bridge when Keller found him. The older man stood beside him quietly for a few moments. 

"You have people out there still." a statement not a question.  
"My father and a few of the fighters in our Cell along with three more Autobots."  
"I guess we should have realized monsters like them would have enemies."  
"Yeah well no one did as far as I know."  
"Actually one of my people had expressed that thought before."  
"Really?" he looked at the man astonished anyone would have thought about it.  
"Yes, she did Maggie's a smart girl she wants to meet them." Keller told him.  
"She'll have to wait looks like they won't come over here until the others are here."  
"That works I suppose, they are soldiers." The man said with a smile.  
"They are." he smiled back.

000000000000000000000000

The three had found shelter in an old building, there were a couple of rooms still intact. Ratchet took on for an infirmary in case any of their comrades were hurt. He was sure they had been after all it was a battle.

Bumblebee and Sam settled in a smaller room. Bumblebee sat comfortably against a wall and Sam sat on his hand. The boy gently patted the smooth warm metal of his friend's hand.

"Not scared of Bee." he told the yellow mech, who made a questioning sound.   
"Too many humans, they think I'm like the others. Don't trust me. Would never tell them where you are."  
Bumblebee made an affirmative noise.  
"Bee, like Sam?" he asked still stroking the metal.  
Another affirmative noise and Bumblebee patted his back gently with one finger. Sam snuggled into the comfort of the touch. It was gentle and he loved the attention. Bumblebee didn't expect him to be a little pet; in fact the yellow mech was trying to get him to act for himself whenever he could. Part of him wanted to stay with the Autobots more than the humans who acted like he was a pet still. He rubbed against the metal frame and crawled up to his shoulder kissing the Autobot's facemask.

"Like Bee." he chirped and hugged his cheek.  
Bee made a gesture and Sam smiled.  
"Glad Bee likes Sam." He purred, rubbing his face against the metal closest to him.   
Bumblebee made a sound and he smiled. Bumblebee lifted him up in his hand again and made it clear they should rest. He nodded and curled up on the yellow chassis as Bumblebee powered down.

000000000000000000000000

It took two days for Will's group to reach the ruins by the bridge. As soon as they arrived Ratchet, Bumblebee and Sam greeted them. After the pleasantries Ratchet got to work on the wounded.

"Optimus, Jazz, Ironhide you're still in one piece." Ratchet observed as they unloaded the wounded for him to look them over. Fig was the worse off but it took only a short time to fix the damage the worst part was blood loss and having no clue how to fix that problem he made the human rest.

"So are you. Where 's everyone else?" Ironhide demanded not seeing any of the other humans they had started to protect.

"Across the bridge there are humans there." He gestured at the decrepit looking structure.

"And you stayed out here?" Will asked wondering of there was a problem with the humans on the island or if they had just been scared of the Autobots.

"Volunteered." Sam answered from where he was helping bandage some wounds.

"I see, well then I suppose a few of us should greet these humans besides I want to see my children." Will said with a little smile. "Ironhide would you mind carrying the unwounded soldiers over the bridge?" 

"Fine load up." The weapons specialist said having not even left his alt mode yet.

"It would be best if only one of us goes first." Optimus said with a little smile. 

"Fine but as son as they welcome us you are greeting them Optimus. I am not a diplomat." Ironhide told his leader trying to sound gruff but failing.

We know that Ironhide." Jazz teased. 

The weapons specialist carried Will and the ten other men across the bridge slowly and carefully. Once on the other side they were met by a group of people. In the front of the crowd was an older man beside Miles who was holding Annabelle in his arms. The little girl giggled and reached out for Ironhide as the truck pulled to a stop and everyone jumped out. 

"Found us." She cooed.  
"Yes Annabelle we found you." The truck rumbled and many of the humans fell back worried. 

"Miles." Will called as the boy ran to hug his dad with his sister still in his arms.  
"Dad! You're safe. Thank you Ironhide." The boy said patting the black hood.  
"Like he's easy to keep in one piece." The black mech grumbled stretching out into his robotic form.

The gathered humans stared at the large black mech. They did nothing since their leader had told them he was supposed to be a friend and the sight of a small child reaching out and obviously wanting the mech's attention. The tableau of the little girl giggling that he had found them was adorable. As was the fact most of the other children from their group also had the poor creature surrounded.

Keller approached the men and their mech comrade with a smile.   
"Hello I am john Keller leader of this Cell." he held out on hand to him.  
"Will Lennox leader of our cell, though there's not much left of us." Will said taking the proffered hand.  
"Well you are all welcomed here, your son had told us about the Autobots, and from what I've seen the group of them would be very welcome as well." He looked over at the children and the mech who was now being sat on by them wanting to hear about the battle.  
"Thank you sir." Will smiled. "Hey Ironhide could you tell the others they can come on over?"  
"I'll try though with Fig hurt I'm not sure if he'll let him move."  
"Alright." 

Soon everyone was on the island though Ratchet had carried the injured Fig who was put in the small hospital they had set up. Optimus explained about the AllSpark and Megatron's betrayal and their following of a comrade here to earth.  
"What happened to him?" Maggie a blonde woman who was one of Keller's people asked. She was still giddy with the thought she had been right that there were friendly alien robots to fought the ones who now ruled their world.  
"We do not know though we have heard nothing from him since our arrival and it had been a long time since we heard from him. he might no longer be among us." Optimus said quietly.  
"Horrible," another person said.

the group retired to talk in the meeting hall area which had once been a sports arena of some kind they assumed and talked. 

00000000000000000000000000000000

The sun was rising over the island and Sam felt restless. For some reason he wanted to go somewhere. he had no idea where or what he was wanting to do, but it had woken him up from his sleep on the chest of his self appointed guardian. he had clambered out of the place they were sleeping and come to the edge of the island staring out at the mainland. He hoped it wasn't the Decepticons. He did not think he could stand being around them again. 

Footsteps approached and he looked up to see Miles join him by the edge of the sea.  
"Odd place and time to be up Sam." the blonde said.  
"Odd dreams." the other answered.  
"Dreams?"  
"Something out there, it wants to be found keeps calling me."  
"Have you told anyone?"  
"Bee, he thinks it's just a dream."  
"Ahh, you know maybe it is, or it could be something else, who knows come on you should eat that'll help." he smiled and dragged the boy off to where they could find some food.

Bumblebee found them eating with a group of other teenagers and made a sound as he saw Sam and Miles with them talking and laughing at something, he was finally doing better with other humans now that there were more his own age around. He smiled and waved to his guardian who joined them and the teenagers stared at him as he joined them.

"Bee's my friend, he's nice." Sam told them simply. The others accepted him into the group.

The others were fitting in well now that they didn't have to worry as much about the Decepticons, the monsters were still searching for this AllSpark apparently and no one knew it's location. None of the Autobots could locate it at. Not a single human as far as they knew was aware of the location either unless one group had found it buy now but then somehow they should have gotten the word out. Raids from here went after a base to the south a few days journey away. Or it had been a few days before they had the help of vehicles who could drive themselves and didn't need the hard to find now fuel to run them. Their men joined the raids now except for Ratchet and Bumblebee. The medic was better at saving lives and the young scout was still recovering though Ratchet had done a lot of work his vocal receptors were still badly damaged. Not that Bumblebee didn't want join the fight again but he was still worried over Sam a lot. 

A few more days found Jazz returning from a patrol with a ragged human in his passenger seat. Everyone boiled out of buildings to find out what was going on. The man looked at the mall and gasped for breath.

"They found something in the dessert basin, I don't know what, but the lord himself is going there." He told them after getting a drink.

"That doesn't sound good." Will said with a frown.

"Could it be that AllSpark thing?"  
"Possibly, we should go see it." Optimus told them.  
"I want to go too."   
"You humans should not go it would be dangerous."  
"I don't think it would be a good idea."  
"Sam is going to demand to go if Bumblebee goes Optimus and we might need a few others to help us." Ratchet said diplomatically.  
"I'm going." Will told them.  
"We'll get those going together and roll out this might take a few days we don't know where they are going exactly."  
"Everyone meet at the bridge in one hour." Optimus ordered.  
"Yes sir."


End file.
